killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Jago
Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet and one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct series. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. Biography Appearance In the first Killer Instinct and 2/Gold, Jago wears a torn blue bodysuit with a red sash and strap for the sheathe of his sword, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines, also slightly torn, and black boots with red strings on them. He wears a blue headband and facial mask to hide his identity, and his long hair falls over part of his face. His weapon of choice is a jagged katana that glows brightly during combos. Jago's appearance drastically changes in Killer Instinct 2013, having done away with his old bodysuit and other clothes and said to have fashioned his new look from the very temple he lives in. He is now shirtless, exposing the intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso, wears new armguards and belt, a new sash, blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shinguards and new blue sandals. His outfit is very humble and ramshackle, being composed of the curtains, ropes, floor tiles, and centerpieces that make up his lair. Instead of a cloth mask, he now wears a plated metal mask that covers his entire head save for his windswept hair. He has replaced his katana with a curved Tibetan machete called a kora. Jago's Retro Costume mirrors his KI/KI2 appearance, but with additional tiger tattoo that he has from his default costume. Personality Jago is a warrior-monk whose goal is to seek out other fighters and fulfill his destiny by entering the Killer Instinct tournament and destroying Ultratech. He is a quiet and stern man who, due to having spent much time in isolation, isn’t very friendly or open to quaint pleasures of the world. While most combatants fight for such things like fortune, glory, or revenge, Jago seeks the fight to gain enlightenment, both physically and spiritually. He has a hard and stoic demeanor, but knows that he must fight for the sake of all and will readily accept any help he can get from others. He has struggled much with the temptations of Gargos, and if he gives in to these urges he will become Shadow Jago again. His relationship with his sister, Orchid, often helps him push the darkness away, and the two have a close bond because of it. Abilities Jago fights using mostly kung fu moves, although he does resort to some more brutish untrained blows, especially when wielding his signature katana/kora. He can also channel the power of the Tiger Spirit to charge his attacks with golden light and unleash the powerful Endokuken fireball - when the Tiger Spirit's true identity is revealed, he begins to draw upon his own human energy from his soul instead. Killer Instinct Story Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. Extended Story Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and Chooses him to battle the sinister evil of Ultratech. At first the power threatens to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubles him. Stage: Tiger Shrine Moveset Special Attacks: *Endokuken *Yellow Endokuken *Tiger Fury *Sliding Tiger Fury *Laser Sword *Wind Kick *Fast Wind Kick *Combo Breaker Shadow Moves: *Red Endokuken *Shadow Wind Kick In-Combo Finishers: *Ultimate Sword Stab *Ultra Combo Finishers *No Mercy- Sword Stab *No Mercy- Falling Car *Humiliation Ending Jago returns victorious to his shrine for communion with the Tiger spirit. By defeating the evil that existed at Ultratech, Jago is brought one step closer towards total enlightenment. Granted new powers for his loyal service, Jago strives for self improvement. He must now seek out a greater challenge and fulfill his destiny. Killer Instinct 2 Story After destroying Fulgore, a furious Jago is betrayed by his one time master the tiger spirit. The disguised demon lord used him to escape from the void, and now Jago swears vengeance. Extended Story Jago's upbringing at the hands of the warrior Monks of the Tiger taught him to cherish the concepts of honour, justice and loyalty, and it is this ingrained nobility of the soul that makes the Tiger Spirit's treachery a particularly bitter pill to swallow. When his erstwhile mentor is exposed as the Warlord Gargos following the destruction of Eyedol and the 2000-year timeshift, an agonized Jago vows to destroy the fiend who has manipulated his destiny and betrayed his Order. Stage: Bridge Moveset *Laser Blade: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Opener *Windkick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Ninja Slide: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick Opener *Endokuken: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Fake Endokuken: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Red Endokuken: Hold Fierce Punch And Press Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Then Release Fierce Punch *Air Double: Quarter Forward, Down Quarter Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Thrown: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *Tiger Fury: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Kick *Ultra Combo: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *Super Ninja Slide: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Windkick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blcoks *Shadow Move: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Endokuken: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Super Tiger Fury: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 4: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Fulgore Don't Kill Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. Jago's victory is doubly complete with the total destruction of his nemesis Fulgore. And in the events that follow, Jago finds out he has a lost elder sister - Orchid. United at last they form a deadly fighting team. Fulgore is dead but the new team of Jago and Orchid must face a familiar enemy. Ultratech is rebuilt. The fight is not yet over... Kill Fulgore and Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. Jago's victory is doubly complete with the total destruction of his nemesis Fulgore. But his victory seems hollow searching for his soul and using power of meditation he senses he has lost something unknown. Although Fulgore was destroyed in the conflict. Enough remained of Ultratech and it was rebuilt. Jago must continue his quest... Don't Kill Fulgore or Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. After all the battles, Jago senses Fulgore has survived. Wary of the danger the cyborg presents he knows he must watch his back. The attack is quick to arrive, but the mysterious Orchid comes to Jago's aid once again. Unable to withstand both of them Fulgore is destroyed. Fulgore is dead but the new team of Jago and Orchid must face a familiar enemy. Ultratech is rebuilt. The fight is not yet over... Kill Orchid, Don't Kill Fulgore Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. After all the battles, Jago senses Fulgore has survived. Wary of danger the cyborg presents he knows he must watch his back. But mere vigilance is not enough against the lethal Fulgore. Taking full advantage of Jagos weakness the cyborg finally gets its revenge. With no one left to stop him, Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech in the past. History is rewritten to a world totally ruled by the corporation. Killer Instinct (2013) Story After a lifetime devoted to purity and discipline, Jago is tortured by the knowledge that the last vestiges of the evil Tiger Spirit, Gargos, remain within him. He sets forth to discover an opponent strong enough to purge Gargos’ corruption in the crucible of combat. Extended Story The Secrets of the Tiger: Moveset Instinct Mode - Tiger's Focus: Jago can fire two Endokukens during this time and each that hit will allow Jago to recover life. He also gains frame advantage on all of his moves. Combo Trait - Around the World: Can follow up a double with a double of the immediate lower strength (Heavy to Medium to Light back to Heavy etc.) Following a patch modification, Jago will now earn a small portion of Instinct Meter every time he completes an Around the World cycle. Command Attacks *Double Roundhouse: (Forward + Heavy Kick) Jago does two roundhouse kicks. *Neck Cutter: (Back + Heavy Punch) Jago does an overhead sword slash. Must be blocked high. *Throw: Special Moves *Wind Kick: (QCB + Kick) Jago does flying roundhouse that low crushes. *Laser Blade: (QCB + Punch) Jago does an upward slash with his sword. Does two with a Fierce Punch. *Endokuken: (QCF + Punch) Jago throws a fireball. He can also fire two during Instinct Mode. *Tiger Fury: (DP + Punch) Jago does a rising uppercut which has startup invincibility. Shadow Moves *Shadow Wind Kick: (QCB + Two Kicks) Jago does a flying roundhouse that low crushes and goes through projectiles. *Shadow Laser Blade: (QCB + Two Punches) Jago does five upward slashes with his sword. *Shadow Endokuken: (QCF + Two Punches) Jago throws a multi-hit fireball. *Shadow Tiger Fury: (DP + Two Punches) Jago does a strong rising uppercut which has startup invincibility. Combo Openers *Wind Kick: (QCB + Kick) Jago does flying roundhouse that low crushes. *Shadow Wind Kick: (QCB + Two Kicks) Jago does a flying roundhouse that low crushes and goes through projectiles. *Laser Blade: (QCB + Punch) Jago does an upward slash with his sword. Does two with a Fierce Punch. *Shadow Laser Blade: (QCB + Two Punches) Jago does five upward slashes with his sword. Combo Linkers * Laser Blade: (QCB + (Hold) Light or Medium Punch) Jago does a series of upward slashes with his sword. * Shadow Laser Blade: (QCB + Two Punches) Jago does five upward slashes with his sword. * Wind Kick: (QCB + (Hold) Light or Medium Kick) Jago does a series of flying roundhouse kicks. * Shadow Wind Kick: (QCB + Two Kicks) Jago does a series of five flying roundhouse kicks. Combo Enders *Wind Kick: (QCB + Heavy Kick) (Wall Splat Ender) Jago does a series of kicks that thows his opponent back and can wallbounce. *Laser Blade: (QCB + Heavy Punch) (Launcher Ender) Jago does a strong upward slash that pops his opponent in the air. *Endokuken: (QCF + Punch) (Battery Ender) Jago kicks his opponent up and then pelts him with fireballs and recovering meter. *Shadow Endokuken: (QCF + Two Punches) Jago hrows a multi-hitting fireball. *Tiger Fury: (DP + Punch) (Damage Ender) Jago does a really powerful rising uppercut. *Shadow Tiger Fury: (DP + Two Punches) (Shadow Damage Ender) Jago does a strong rising uppercut. Ultra Combo Hits: 32 Hits ULTIMATE COMBO *Jago pulls out his sword and strikes his defeated opponent as the third hit launches the victim in the air; while the victim is still in the air, he too jumps into the air and then punch his victim to the ground; then Jago increases his fiery energy and then throws his enormous Endokuken towards the victim for the final blow, causing the screen to go white; the screen fades back to normal showing the victim engulfed in flames, then the smoke clears out as Jago landed to the ground before folding his arms looking down towards his defeated victim. Stage Similar to both the Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from his classic theme, "Do It Now" will play. Endings Spare Orchid, ULTRA Fulgore: Having defeated the strongest of his opponents, Jago failed to purge Gargos' corruptive force. Waging a constant internal battle, he resolves to return of the abandoned Tiger Temple to wrestle through his crisis of faith, and pursue his destiny to become the Master of the Tiger Spirit. ULTRA Orchid, Spare Fulgore: Distraught of having to end his sister's self-destructive crusade of vengeance, Jago's will momentarily falters. Gargos' corruption strengthens, crushing the monk's iron discipline. Jago is consumed by flames of hatred, and is reborn as a weapon of chaos. ULTRA Both Orchid and Fulgore: His battle at an end, Jago feels the demons within begin to subside. His glimpse of peace is short lived, as the memory of his lost sister burns like an ember. Tortured by the unending spiritual battle he wages, Jago enters self-imposed exile in the abandoned Tiger Temple. Signature Moves *Wind Kick: Jago hops forward with his leg extended and crushes low attacks. The Shadow form goes through projectiles. *Endokuken: Jago fires a fireball out of his hand. *Tiger Fury: Jago performs a Shoryuken-style uppercut with start-up invincibility frames. *Laser Blade: Jago swings his blade upward. *Ninja Slide: A KI2-exclusive move where Jago slides towards his opponent. This move is later used by Shadow Jago and Omen in KI(2013). Trivia *In the original universe, his design was based off a ninja despite his status as Tibetan monk, but then in the 2013 rebooted universe, his design was remade into a true Tibetan monk. *He may received a Shadow Skin in patch 3.5 despite Shadow Jago appears separate in roster. *Jago's Ultimate in post-Season 3 of KI 2013 resembles the Spirit Bomb from Dragon Ball Z. **Fans have unofficially referred to it as Jago's "Endokuken Bomb" or "Tiger Spirit Bomb". Gallery See:Jago/Gallery Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters